My Death Letter
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Naruto goes on a mission only to be captured, and killed. I know the summery sucks. Just read it. Warnings inside. oh and its NaruSasu. One Shot


**A/N: Okay so the answer for the riddle that I asked from my J.N.O story was Imagination, the reward was this one shot. The winner was ****Naru-Aku13. This is her request. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own you hear me. NEVER! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Death, Sadness, Tragedy, Sex, Implied Rape, Foul language, Canon-related, Oh and this is NaruSasu. Sorry my SasuNaru fans. Well have fun.

* * *

**

**My Death Letter**

This was suppose to be a simple recon mission. Just have a look around and then leave. If I knew this was going to happen I would have made love one more time to Sasuke this morning. Now I was fighting for my life in a underground dirt and stone dungeon that smelled like putrid rotting flesh. I couldn't even summon Kyuubi's strength to help me get out of my shackles because of the three chakra restraints they had on me. It was like they knew what was going to happen. So I closed my eyes and thought back on my morning with Sasuke.

**~Flash Back~ **

"_Sasuke let me go." **I whined. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around me in a death grip.**_

"_Please don't go Naruto I'm begging you."_

"_Sasuke." **I said exasperated. **"Its just a simple recon mission." _

"_Then let me go with you." _

"_Sasuke your being ridiculous. You can't come." _

"_But Naruto I can cum. You make me do it regularly." **Sasuke said seductively as he nipped at my neck lightly. **_

_**I moaned. **"This was your motive all along wasn't it?" **I said as I snaked down and cupped is ass rubbing it gently in circles. **_

"_Yep, even if I do want to go with you I know you can handle it by your self." **Sasuke said as he started to pop the buttons of my Jounin vest one by one and then pushed it off my shoulders to the old scarred floor of our apartment. **_

_**Getting into the mood dragged him down to the floor and I kissed his his pale smooth chest, while taking off his black silk drawstring pants and boxers in one go. Making him hiss as the cold air hit him. **"So fucking hot." **I said as I palmed his erection in my hand. **_

"_No fore-play, just take me now." **Sasuke moaned and then wrapped his fingers in my hair and yanked down for a sloppy kiss. **_

_**This was all I needed to act. I hastily pulled on the rest of my clothes only to part from ****Sasuke to take off my shirt and to suck and lick my fingers, coating them with saliva. Pressing them in one at a time stretching him, rubbing that one spot that makes him arch his back almost in half and see stars. It was erotic. I pulled my fingers out and slid my self into his tight heat waiting for him to give the okay and move in and out slowly. **_

"_Move." **Sasuke whispered. **_

_**So I did. I started off slowly pushing in and out experimenting to find that perfect angle and when I did it was amazing as always. Sasuke clenched and unclenched around me as I started going faster pounding into him now, our moans and pants destroying the peaceful silence. Nails bit into my flesh and raked down my back leaving red nail marks behind. **_

"_M-m-m-more!" **Sasuke screamed. **_

_**I started to pump him at the same rhythm I thrusted. Soon bringing him to completion and me after. **_

**~Flash Back End~**

I stiffened as I heard the footsteps,"Fuck ..." and started to have a mild panic attack. Inside my mind at least. On the outside I was calm and collected as the door creaked open. _'I bet Sasuke would be really proud of that.' _I studied my captors. All three had plain porcelain masks on and were of average built and size. "What the hell do you want from me!" I screamed. _'So much for calm and collected.' _I thought bitterly.

"What we want Naruto is simply your … death." The middle one spoke.

I started to visibly panic when he spoke that. "No …" I whispered.

"Oh yes." The man walked over and knelt before me. "But before that why don't we have some fun." He gripped my crotch and rub.

Even though I could not see I could feel his grin. "No, please don't."

The man unsheathed a knife and dragged it down my uniform slicing it in half and exposing my whole body, making my shiver in fear. He wrenched open my legs and slid between them. I closed my eyes to make it all go away.

* * *

I stormed the Hokage's office with my sharingan blazing and slammed open the doors making the occupants jump. I marched over to the Hokage and slammed my hands on top of her desk making her sake bottle jump and papers fly. "Where is he!" I screamed.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he tried to put his hand onto my shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"He's on a mission." Tsunade spoke.

"Its been two weeks! He could be hurt or …" I whispered the last part. "or dead."

Tsunade's eyes softened. "Sasuke this is Naruto we're taking about. He's probably perfectly fine."

"Yes that's right, this is Naruto who happens to be a dobe. He's probably eating ramen in some town and comparing it to decide which is best." I spoke trying to convince myself and I knew I was failing. Then Kiba burst in panting and crying his dog doing the same. "Kiba."

"I went looking for Naruto and and and I found him!" Kiba said hysterically.

"No ..." Tsunade whispered.

"He's Dead."

_'No no no no no no no no no no no' _I fell down to the floor sobbing and whispering over and over again. "Not Naruto …"

* * *

Everyone attended the funeral cause in the end the whole village loved him. I remembered having to identify the body.

**~Flash Back~ **

_**I walked into the morgue and the first thing I saw was sunshine hair. I walked hesitantly closer to the body with some vain hope that maybe this was some other blond shinobi. Other then Naruto who I thought could never die cause, who can actually kill the hero? But this was real life and not some story. People can die even if they are the hero. No one is safe from death. I saw his necklace that he never took off I knew it was him even though he was severely mutilated. I started to cry as I reached for it and grasped it in my hand and gently took it off and put it around my own neck. **_

**~Flash Back End~**

I watched as they put his casket into the ground and buried him gripping that necklace for support so I wouldn't yet again break down and cry. Later I learned he was raped multiple times.

After the funeral was done I was handed a letter from Tsunade that had Naruto's horrible writing on it that said my name. "What's this?"

"This was given to me by Naruto after you guy's started dating. He told me to give it to you if he died."

I started to open it up but was stopped. "What?"

"Just read it at home okay."

"Fine."

* * *

I sat on my bed with the envelope clenched in one hand and in the other one of his old uniforms. I opened the envelope and slipped out the single sheet of paper and unfolded it. I then started to read.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_ If your reading this that means I've died, and damn I'm so sorry. The pain your going threw can't be soothed by some measly words that I've wrote here. I just want to tell you I love you with all my heart. I've loved you for as long as I've could remember. I think it started the day I thought you died on that bridge. _

_ Now I got to ask? How did I die? Did I go out in the blaze of battle? But don't answer that. I don't want to see you here anytime soon, so don't go off killing yourself you hear? And before you think about it don't revive me with that jutsu that snake Orochimaru made either. _

_ I also want you to fall in love again with someone else if you can. I couldn't bare to know that me dieing did that to you. _

_ Well I love you very much even when your a cold hearted bastard. I'll say high to Itachi and your family. Even Haku and that other guy. Whats his Name … just joking I know what his name is so don't worry. Also make sure granny doesn't drink herself sick. _

_With love always, _

_Naruto _

_P.S: I hope heaven has ramen. _

"Dobe … I wonder when I get to see you again?"

* * *

**A/N: Killed Naruto off. -speaks sarcastically- I'm such a great person.**


End file.
